Carry on My Wayward Guide
by 2hearts1soul
Summary: Gabriel, Lord Loki, leads his beloved youngest brother Castiel, Lord Thursday from the safety of their Castle into the forest on a harmless escapade. A little unauthorised break from their loving but overbearing Blessed Protector older brothers can't do any harm can it? But what about when there is running & tree roots & running & handsome Rogue Sentinels & so much RUNNING?


"Stop being such a gloomy little cherub Cassie, enjoy the fresh air, the scenery, the freedom and the delightful knowledge that Uncle Zach won't have the satisfaction of being able to punish us when we return with the blasted benighted sacred mistletoe we, er lost" Gabriel, Lord Loki, eldest born Guide to His Grace, Sentinel Charles, Ruler of Arcadia, Duke of Elysium, hereditary Protector and Leader of the Archangel and Host Clan and the Lord of the Blessed Isles spun around and around like a giddy child, flinging his arms in the air to emphasis his words as he grinned with warmth and wicked charm at his adorably scowling younger brother.

Adorned in the "borrowed" outer garb of a stable lad, the dull grey woollen cape and hood floated up like flapping wings and now barely covered the beautiful forest green long fine linen tunic, and linen stockings that denoted his rank at the Castle, and the flash of the silver and diamond ear cuff dangling in his left lobe that proclaimed Gabriel's status as an unbonded virgin Guide of a noble house.

"We lost Gabe, We?" Castiel's oddly deep and husky voice was irate and stern as his startling blue eyes glared at his teasing older brother. His long silky hair flopped forward into his eyes, (Damn Michael and his old fashioned ideas on the proper length of a Guide's hair) and he flicked it away with even greater annoyance. "It was your stupid fault for trying to get into the Vault with the preserved sweetmeats, you greedy great bumbling…" Castiel struggled for a suitable, effective and properly chastising insult, then spluttered with venom "Assbutt". The growl in his voice making his older brother's smirk even wider, and mirth danced in Gabriel's pewter coloured eyes as he sniggered. "Assbutt Cassie, Seriously?"

Castiel flung back the hood of the cape, another garment "borrowed" from one of the poor unsuspecting stable lads because Gabriel hadn't allowed them time to change from their fine clothes, although they at least were not wearing the same colour, Castiel's were in a rich deep blue which emphasised his eyes.  
His jet black hair was dishevelled and almost standing out in sweat hardened spikes which looked like they were bristling with the same anger that raced through the younger Guide's body. His own silver and diamond Guide ear cuff almost smacked him in one of those bright blue eye when Castiel jerked his head back in outraged frustration at his teasing brother who was surely the Devil's sibling. He would not say spawn as he knew it would get back to their Father somehow. Their omnipotent Father always, always knew when one of his children had transgressed and Castiel did not want to be on the receiving end of one of his Father's famous "I am so disappointed in you, I must punish you but I will always love and forgive you" monologues when he finally returned from the latest round of processional meanderings designed to test the love and loyalty of Sentinel Charles' obedient subjects. He heard enough of them when he had to stand witness to Gabriel's painfully frequent appointments with their Father.

Castiel was the youngest child of His Grace Sentinel Charles, he was Lord Thursday, a hereditary title for the youngest Guide child of the Lord of the Host Clan, although he was never quite sure what that meant as he knew he had no power over the days of the week. He had tried once to take a leaf from Gabriel's portfolio when he was very young, and demanded that he be allowed to eat anything and do exactly what he wanted on Thursdays as he was Lord of the day. Even Michael had been unable to resist laughing at him and his damnable family still brought it up at feast days if they wanted to embarrass him.

Now he was the only other surviving Guide in the family. Their sister Lady Anna, sweet faced but with the fiery nature forewarned by her flame coloured curls, had been the first to bond with a Sentinel of Noble lineage and had died in childbirth before Castiel had reached his manhood. He didn't think of her often, she had been gone too long, but sometimes in his dreams he felt and saw the long red hair she would teasingly rub against his face, or he would hear again her sweet singing voice when she had held him close and rocked him to sleep to lull his overactive emotions back into a balanced phase and stop them leaking through his still immature shields.

It had been difficult for the three young Guides growing up in an active Sentinel household as the rest of the Duke's sons were true Sentinels.  
Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Uriel. Tall strong and handsome men, sons to be proud of. Michael who was the eldest and the Lord Protector of Arcadia, who ruled the demesne in their Father's absence. Lucifer second born, was the Lord of the Morning Star, advisor, spy master, and General of their Father's Armies, Raphael, third Sentinel child of the Great Lord, was the Lord Hospitalier, Chief Healer and Shaman adept for their clan whilst Uriel was the fifth child but fourth Sentinel, Anna the fourth was the only girl and had also been the first Guide to bless the Duke's household. Uriel was the Lord and Patron of Learning and the Arts. All were powerful focused single minded watchful Sentinel Warriors and blessed Protectors of the Host clan, who sometimes forgot that Guides were more than meek and mild children who followed a Sentinel's orders blindly, until that was, Lord Loki saw fit to remind them with startling unpredictability.  
Sixth son, and second born Guide Gabriel swore that he knew exactly what his older brothers needed, and that was someone to ruffle their complacent feathers and make them remember their humanity so that they could better perform their Father's will as blessed Watchmen and Protectors, and if that sacred duty involved bugging the sanctimonious smug self-righteous Sentinels until they exploded, so much the better.

Castiel, the beloved seventh and last child, was both cherished Guide and baby of the family, and for the most part believed his older brother Guide's declaration as to his vocation in life as he could feel his sincerity but he was a Guide too, and he was Gabriel's confidante and unwitting partner in crime so he also felt Gabriel's utter joy in his own mischief making.

To Castiel's intense disgust and offended dignity his older tawny haired brother just laughed with delight at his furious words, and crooned at him as he dared, he actually dared to pinch and wiggle Castiel's cheeks "Wittle Cassie is so cute when he is angry, but my sweet wittle angel still loves his Gabe doesn't he huh doesn't he?" Then he wisely danced out of the way of his younger brother's clenched and ready fists. For all his youth and smaller stature Castiel could hurt when he managed to land a punch. Lucifer had enjoyed teaching him enough dirty tricks that he could hold his own in a fight with a larger man. Lucifer believed that if a Guide had to fight then their sole aim should be to get out of it intact, opponent disabled to prevent pursuit and if that included dishonourable underhanded tactics then so be it. Gabriel heartily agreed.

Castiel couldn't help himself, he was so angry right now, damn Gabriel and his idiotic ideas and damn Cas for being stupid enough to listen to him, each time, each bloody time, he fell for Gabe's tricks. If he didn't love him so much, he would bloody smite him with Michael's fiery sword.  
Admittedly a fanciful name for a most utilitarian and even ugly weapon but when the sword was in sunlight, it sometimes burned with a glow of a fierce hungry flame and the younger brothers of the stern and solemn Lord Protector would tease the elder mercilessly with the name for the weapon, as it was sure to make him smile. Sometimes they were desperate to see a joyous smile light that handsome stern face as Michael had been getting increasingly morose due to their Father's long absence.

The same Michael who had lost his sense of humour over what he called Gabriel and Castiel's undisciplined "Antics". Before their Father's latest departure, he had been an indulgent elder brother and even pleaded for leniency for them with their Father on more than one occasion but that had changed, he had changed when their Father had left on this last journey. Their Lord and dearly loved eldest brother Michael had threatened the two young Guides with separation the last time they had been hauled before him like disobedient pups, threatened them with banishment from the Castle, and the family host whilst they were sent to different Guide Priories as obviously their tutors had no control over them and they were a disgrace to the family lineage.  
Lord Michael of the stern and hard visage had only relented when he had seen how distraught Castiel had become, unable to halt the tears running freely down his young face as he stared up at Michael in horrified silence, and Gabriel, feeling the surge of fear and misery from his little brother, had taken his hand to sooth him, giving up on his determined attempts to defend their actions to his unimpressed older Sentinel, and finally had bent his knee in submission to the stern blessed Protector and irate eldest brother, begging for forgiveness and leniency for Castiel. The fact that Gabriel did not ask for mercy for himself had earned him a contemplative but loving silence, then finally a forgiving kiss to the forehead, followed by three weeks shovelling shit in the stables, morning, noon and evening and the worst possible punishment for Guide Gabriel, no sweetmeats for a month.

Castiel had made it his mission to break the last sanction as surreptitiously and as often as possible because of his guilt over the fact that he himself had not been punished. Although he knew that Michael could be very creative when doling out just deserts, and Michael knew how upset Castiel would feel about observing Gabriel's punishment from the vantage point of his unpunished state. His wretched sneaky Sentinel big brother managed to punish him effectively by not punishing him at all. It was not fair. Michael was supposed to the shining light of purity and honour, whilst Lucifer did the dirty work. It hadn't occurred to Castiel that Michael had actually tricked him, until he had seen the satisfaction in his eyes at Castiel's guilt over Gabriel. In retaliation at the realisation, Castiel absconded with as many sweetmeats as he could, even raiding Michael's own portion using his punishment against Michael in a way that made all his elder brothers hide their amusement at his sweet-faced determined wide eyed defiance.

He had delivered the sweetmeats at the same time as he had tended to Gabriel's aching muscles after the eventide meal. Castiel had had no compunction about making off with a small pot of Raphael's own closely guarded miraculous soothing balm remedy to help his precious infuriating Gabriel. That particular escapade had been three months ago, and the two young Guides had been as angelically behaved as Michael could possibly want. Even the indomitable Gabriel had been shaken for a little while at Michael's initial reaction, but Castiel should have known better than to get lulled into a false sense of security and peace with his chaotic infuriating brother.  
Dear sweet merciful God, Michael was going to go insane with rage when he heard about this little 'antic', and one way or another he always found out. He was like their Father that way. He had even warned the inhabitants of the Castle not three days before to be careful when venturing outside the walled keep as there were reports of Rogue Sentinels making incursions into their borders.

Castiel had a sinking feeling that when Michael found out about this latest idiocy, he would surely thrash them this time, in fact all of their brothers would probably form an orderly queue to each take turns to take a whip to their stupid hides. As Guides they were rarely punished with the same stringent zeal and biting sting of the strap which had been so familiar to their older brothers in their youth. But Castiel was sure Michael would make an exception over this exploit. Even worse what if he resurrected the threat to separate them from all they loved and send them to the distant and frightening Priories, to be tutored by half insane Guides or Sentinels who had lost their chance to bond or had survived the death of their bond mate and now studied the spirit world in order to pass on their surreal wisdom to others.

But now Castiel's anger increased, unaccustomed rage generated by the fear of losing his brother, of being banished from all those he loved, of being cast out of the Castle, flooded his body until he could even feel his fingertips tingling with wrath. Damn Gabe to the pits of hell, how were they going to get out of this one, and suddenly Castiel could stand it no more, that ridiculous irritating smirk on his brother's face forced his normal good sense and practicality out of his mind and he flew at his brother, knocked him to the ground, amongst the leaves and the branches and the fresh mulched smell of the dark soil, intending to land a few blows to that smug frustrating face but the force of their landing collapsed the earth beneath them, and they tumbled, and rolled, still entwined together in the mocking semblance of a lover's embrace, down, down, down they plunged.

The tumbling bodies bounced down a steep embankment that neither had noticed when they were stationary in the small clearing surrounded by oak trees.  
Their heartfelt groans and startled shrieks were muffled by the elbows and shoulders and noses and cheekbones that kept smacking into each other.  
When they finally came to rest at the bottom of the embankment, covered in earth, branches, leaves and startled frantic insects. Castiel had managed to land straddled over his older brother. The sudden stop to the mad motion had them shaking their heads to try to calm their rattled brains.

Castiel finally focused and as he looked into his brother's smirking face and mocking eyes, his fist was raising to deal the blow he had wanted to before their perilous descent through the undergrowth. But he paused, his eyes wide with disbelief as he saw the worm wriggling desperately over Gabriel's left tawny eyebrow as if trying to get enough traction to move. Castiel blinked once and he couldn't help himself. His fists dropped and he began to laugh. Gabriel grinned up at him and began to snigger as his hand gently removed the stunned creature from his face and put it carefully to the earth above his head, safely away from any possibility of being crushed.

"You little shit Gabe, I hate you so much right now", Castiel managed to say as he howled with laughter, and collapsed forward to rest his head against his brother's shoulder.  
Gabriel's fingers gently stroked through his brother's unruly black hair in instinctive comfort, even as his own gasping mirth was broken with moans of pain. "I ache all over Cas" "Serves… serves you… you right, so do I" Castiel stuttered out through his merriment, his eyes closed, revelling in the familiar closeness and warmth of his brother.

Then he yelped with pain as Gabriel's grip suddenly tightened in his hair, and his brother's laughter stopped. Castiel felt Gabe suck in a deep breath, as he was suddenly hurled off his brother's chest and behind him in one fluid fast movement, as Gabriel came to one knee in a well-practised defensive stance in front of him. What the hell had just happened? Castiel tilted his head to try to see and then heard the unmistakable sound of the impatient stamping of horses hooves. Castiel pulled his hood back up, and again peered around the larger bulk of his brother's body.  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Guardian Sentinels from the Castle, in full armour with the fearsome war helmets that hid most of their faces, only allowing the mouth and jaw to be freely visible, their weapons drawn and either resting across knees or dangling beside them. They were in so much trouble. He meeped quietly behind Gabe's back. Gabriel shushed him but did not take his attention away from the four horsemen in front of him.

"Now isn't this a pretty sight" a deep voice drawled mockingly from above them. Sculptured lips blessing a firm jaw smirked under the helmet, "Two stable lads frolicking with each other rather than attending to their duties at the castle. Did you run away lads?" Castiel shivered at the sound of that voice, it resonated deeply within him, something he had never felt before and it frightened him.

He buried his face further into his brother's back, giving in to the need for comfort before he could force himself to face that voice. Even if Castiel had not been a Guide with a powerful empathic sense, he could literally feel Gabriel's tension as he huddled close to his brother. But why in the name of the seven circles of Hell had neither of them felt the Guardians or even their horses' presence. They were both strong Guides and it was unheard of, as they had gotten older, for anyone to catch them unaware, especially when on an escapade. Castiel resolved to discuss it with his big brother at the first opportunity when they were free of this mess.

Gabriel's voice was as carefree and cheeky as if he was truly an errant stable boy. He roughened his accent to mimic the friendly peasant lads they had played with as young children and Castiel shivered again, he had no talent at lying or trickery unlike his clever brother. He didn't dare utter a word or they would know he was no stable lad. He did not want to be dragged back to face Michael's wrath before they had even found the accursed mistletoe and righted at least one wrong

"Nothing bad with a bit of frolicking Guardian Sir, as long as t'work gets done and begging your pardon an all but we ain't not attending to our duties, nor running away. Sentinel Tutor Lord Zachariah hisself sent us on a herb hunt and we have to get it done afore evening meal sirs, so by your leave we'll be carrying out our duties sirs, sorry to bother you," Gabriel bobbed his head with just the right mixture of deference and the defiance of an offended servant who knew he was in the right.  
All the while Gabriel had risen to his feet and was gently forcing his brother upright also, as he tapped the fingers of his right hand against Castiel's wrist. Growing up with Sentinel brothers who had no compunction about listening in on their conversations and teasing them unmercifully, the two boys had devised their own silent language, both touch and sight, to compensate for the loss of words and even though their Sentinel brothers had teased and tormented them, they had never managed to break the younger Guides secret code. Gabriel's short message now was warning his brother to flee and hide

Castiel couldn't tell what was worrying his brother so because he didn't dare raise his head, but if Gabriel was afraid, then Castiel had the right to be absolutely terrified. Gabriel had enough bravery, bluster and bravado to disconcert any normal Sentinel Guardians of the Castle.

"Why is your little friend hiding behind your back Lad?" asked another deep voice, this one somewhat kinder but still hard with suspicious curiosity and Castiel felt Gabriel still for a moment as if he had been hit over the head with one of Lucifer's wooden practice training swords.

Gabriel looked up and up and up at the muscled Giant who was sitting on the huge horse to the left of the equally muscled but shorter Guardian who had been speaking first, and stared at a smiling, oddly young mouth beneath the warrior helmet. The helmets only had slits to allow for sight, so that Gabriel could not see the colour of the Giant's eyes but he could glimpse a worrying intelligent gleam.  
Only Castiel picked up on the slight uncharacteristic hesitation before Gabriel managed to respond with a naughty smirk "Oh that's a cause his ugly mug will frighten the nags Guardian Sir". For a moment there was silence and then startled laughter burst forth from the mounted Sentinels, the loudest chuckle from the young Giant that Gabriel had felt oddly drawn too. But he ruthlessly suppressed that instinct. For a second the pain flared deep. What the hell?  
Then his resolute intention to ignore the unwanted feelings took over. There was something not right about these Guardians and he knew he had to get Castiel out of there before things descended further on their path to Hell. Both of them had locked down their emotions and were well practised at presenting a normal human presence instead of their true Guide natures.  
They had never had to worry about their scents giving them away, Raphael had told them it was an old wives tale. Scent did not discriminate between Sentinel and Guide, it was a personal attribute that focused on identity not on the Sentinel or Guide aspect. No-one could tell a Guide or a Sentinel from scent alone, despite the childish insults that Gabriel still happily threw at his brothers.

Castiel and Gabriel had practised hiding their emotional and psychological reactions from a very young age, and it was one deceit that Michael even insisted on as a precautionary protective measure, thus now the only way a strange Sentinel could tell that they were Guides was by the act of physically touching them, skin to skin, unless they saw them wearing the garb and jewellery of a Castle Guide.

"Enough of this nonsense" it was the first voice, stern now and demanding, an edge of anger to it that made Castiel shiver. "Come out from behind your friend boy, and let us see you, what do you have to hide?" Castiel's fingers tightened on Gabriel's in a panic, he had a really, really bad feeling about this. He couldn't stop the little whimper that escaped his throat, and the four Sentinels sat up straighter in their saddles.

"Guardian Sir, please, he's a bit simple like, and shy, and he's scared now, he's harmless truly, not got the gumption nor nastiness to hurt a fly" Gabriel wheedled in a pleading voice, adding the tiniest bit of soft Guide persuasion that would normally go undetected by a Sentinel but it had enough power to make the Sentinel think whatever Gabriel wanted might be a good idea.  
The young Giant on the horse stiffened with what seemed to be shock, and then his previous curious gaze became predatory as he focused on Gabriel. Gabriel forced his breathing to remain calm, locked his emotions up in a stronghold more secure than the Castle's Dungeons and blinked up at him innocently.

"Didn't seem like he was harmless and shy when he was on top of you threatening you with his fists Lad, and chattering and laughing like a loony." Gabriel stared up at the leading Sentinel in shock, not knowing what to say. Dear God, had they heard them speaking too? How much did they suspect? How much did they know?

"Nothing will happen to your shy simpleton as long as he steps out from behind you so that we can see him" the other Guardian continued, his voice still calm but unrelenting. And Gabriel knew they had no choice but to obey the Sentinels order.  
"Well if he upsets the horses that's on your head" Gabriel muttered weakly, knowing that Castiel would get the message, as he slowly pulled his reluctant brother from behind his back, his sharp eyes marking out the only viable exit from the clearing with the four horse men in front of them.

The bushes would slow the riders down and give them a fighting chance to get away. If these were truly his eldest brother's men then Gabriel wouldn't be fighting so hard but there was something about them that made him uneasy, that made him desperate to get Castiel to safety. He refused to think about the young Giant who now seemed to be taking a strong personal interest in him. There was no laughter after his words the second time as all four riders stared at Castiel as he came out from behind his brother. The young man wisely kept his head down, his face covered by the hood and stared with fixed determination at the horses' hooves. He had understood Gabriel's message, he knew what they were going to do, it was just a question of waiting for Gabriel's signal but he was so scared standing there in front of the powerful Sentinel strangers. He knew as well as Gabriel did that they were not Guardians from the Castle, both he and Gabe knew each and every one of their big brother's men, even if only by sight, and he had never seen these men before. They might not be able to see their faces but their body language was all wrong also. They moved like hunters instead of with the discipline of trained soldiers. Neither Michael nor Lucifer had spoken about taking on any new recruits lately. Also there was something about the voice of the one who had forced him to come out from behind his brother that made him very uncomfortable.

"That's a good boy, now that wasn't so hard was it?" the leading Sentinel seemed to be amused, if his mocking tone was anything to go by. Castiel remained stubbornly silent and Gabriel was biting his tongue, he couldn't afford to lose his temper now, but he wanted to punch the arrogant bastard for making fun of his little brother. Again he let no emotions through but he could still feel the intense gaze of the Giant, almost as if he knew what Gabriel was feeling, because his head turned towards his companion once and then back again to focus upon Gabriel with a small twitch of his lips that gave away his amusement.  
Castiel's resolute silence and refusal to respond or even look up at the Sentinel seemed to make him lose his patience and any leniency he had been inclined to offer.

"Right where are your weapons?" the voice was hard and determined "We don't have any Guardian Sir" Gabriel tried to placate him but he was having none of it. "Take off your capes so that we can see for sure, or we will come and search you and you won't like it if we have to do that" he ordered grimly.

Castiel swung his head in a panic towards his brother, if they took off the enveloping capes they would see their Guide clothes, but just as the snarky Sentinel's interest was caught by Castiel's movement, one of the other riders who until now had remained silent witnesses addressed the seeming leader of the group "Dean we don't have time for this, we have to get moving, your fath.."

The Leader turned towards the thinner man and growled with irritation as he interrupted "Son of a bitch Ash, we'll go when I say so and not before"

Gabriel took their distraction for the opportunity it was and nudged his brother. The pair of Guides focused on the restless horses and sent a spike of fear into their animal brains. The horses erupted, bucking and screaming in a frenzy as they attempted to throw their riders. In the frantic noisy melee the two Guides bolted, Gabriel keeping behind his brother as protection as they fled, running as fast as they could.

Gabriel and Castiel were used to running, their older brothers had used the two younger children as a training exercise for their senses, hunting, stalking and chasing.  
For the most part they all had enjoyed playing chase when their big brothers had forgotten their dignity and still remembered how to play, and the two Guides had used it as a way to work off the excess energy that came with dealing with a family of such strong Sentinels. But this mad terrified dash through the forest was not the same as running a few leisurely laps around the tame landscaped acres of the Castle's grounds. There were low lying branches to avoid, thorny bushes which snagged on woollen capes, tree roots which threatened to send them sprawling to the forest floor and the idiotic temptation to turn their heads to check to see if they were being followed.

It was temptation which was their downfall. Castiel had turned to look behind him when he felt his brother's hand leave his back, his mind desperate with the need to see, to check if Gabriel was safe, to know if they were close, or had they caught up with them. Just as he caught sight of his brother who had also turned back to check if they were being followed, Castiel's left foot hit an upraised root and his fall was startling and sudden. He hit the ground with force but he had been just getting to his feet and would only have had some uncomfortable bruises, when his brother, still searching behind them, knocked him flying again, the same left foot became entangled in the tree root and Gabriel's weight on Castiel's back ensured that the foot twisted to an unnatural angle with a hideous crunch. Castiel couldn't still the piteous yelp which left his mouth, even though his face was also buried in the mud and branches at the bottom of the tree.

"Oh God, Cas, Cas, are you alright?" his shaken brother whispered desperately, his hands travelling up and down Castiel's body. "Speak to me Cas, speak to me" he begged "Then get off me you stupid great lump" his younger brother hissed in outrage and pain, as he pushed up from the ground and shouldered his brother off his back. But the movement shot excruciating pain up his left leg from his ankle. He dropped back down, whimpering. Gabriel carefully helped him to turn around, and stared with horror at his bent foot. He looked up into Castiel's terror filled blue eyes. "I can't move Gabe, my ankle" he whispered in a sob back at his brother.

"It's okay baby bro, it's okay, I can help you, we can do it together" Gabriel's fierce low voiced reassurance warmed Castiel's heart but he knew better. He would slow Gabriel down too much, the pain was too severe. He couldn't allow Gabriel to endanger himself by trying to help him move. They would both be caught by the Strange Sentinels and Castiel couldn't let that happen.

When Gabriel tried to lift him from the ground, Castiel let himself be a dead weight. Gabriel looked at him with panicked, determined eyes, which closed in pained comprehension when he saw the tearful wobbly smile on his little brother's face. "No" he growled stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you behind, you can get rid of that stupid, idiotic, utterly moronic idea right now young Lord Thursday"

"Gabe, you know it makes sense, you will be quicker by yourself and you can get help. You can find Michael and Lucifer and they will be able to come get me and deal with the Rogues". Castiel pleaded, his eyes wet with tears of pain and fear but his chin was at that angle that meant he would out stubborn granite. Castiel felt the frightened rage roaring through his brother's body, Gabriel made no attempt to shield his emotions from him. The gates to Heaven itself could be locked against him forever and he still would not abandon his Castiel.

The children of His Grace, Sentinel Charles, Guide or Sentinel were bone deep stubborn, and the worst of them were the two Guides. Castiel knew that Gabriel was quite capable of sitting there beside him until they were both captured by the suspect Guardians, so he used his last and best weapon. He flung himself into his brother's arms and wept, "Please Gabriel, I'm so scared, you have to get Michael and Lucifer, please Gabe please" He felt Gabriel shiver against him for a long moment and then the stiffening of his shoulders and deep indrawn breath were the first indicators that Gabriel was thinking as the trickster, the king of chaos again, finding a way to turn the situation to their advantage. Gabriel had scanned their surroundings whilst holding Castiel tightly. Then Cas nearly collapsed with relief as he heard that familiar roguish tone.

"Take your cape off Cas darling, I will need it to trick their sense of smell into believing you are still with me." Castiel hastily obeyed his brother, ignoring the pain in his ankle as he struggled to remove the enveloping garment watching in slight confusion as Gabriel quickly and quietly ran from tree to tree looking for something. He seemed to give a nod of satisfaction as he stared up at a gnarled but huge old oak, and then he ran back to Castiel and knelt in the dirt beside him, wearing that wicked grin which eased Castiel even though Castiel could see the same fear in his Gabriel's eyes as he felt in his bones. "You are going to ascend my little cherub" Gabriel's amused words were whispered into Castiel's ear and his head nodded at the oak tree he had been studying

By the time Castiel was as high in the tree as puffing and panting Gabriel could get him, the pain from his ankle was throbbing along the length of his leg and into his hip. "Oh Hell Cas, if only Raphael was here now" Gabriel muttered anxiously, as he tried his best to sooth the distressed whimpers Castiel was unable to subdue. Surprisingly that caused Castiel to snort with bitter amusement, "If Raphael were here Gabriel then we wouldn't need to worry about those Rogues, he would have massacred them with a blunt rusty spoon for daring to frighten his little brothers, then he would have scolded you for letting me fall over and scolded me for doing the falling!"  
Gabriel's understanding grin turned fierce. "My Lord Thursday, you will keep yourself safe and hidden until I return with our Blessed Protectors or there will be a ban on meat patties for the foreseeable future, you will only have green vegetables to consume. Do I make myself clear?" Castiel's beautiful blue eyes were wide with apprehension knowing that Gabriel was leaving him. He couldn't get any words passed the obstruction in his throat. He nodded not taking his eyes off his brother as he shimmied back down the tree, used Castiel's cape to disguise their movements on the forest floor and made sure to leave a trail of two sets of footsteps in the mud leading away from the clearing. Gabriel didn't turn back to look at his brother as he knew he wouldn't be able to leave him if he did so. His heart was breaking in his chest already as he took off at blistering pace heading in the direction of the Castle, home, safety and their brothers.

Castiel mouthed the words "Be safe" after him. He curled himself closer to the tree trunk, careful not to disturb the branches and leaves any further and tried to calm his heartbeat. Uriel had taught them both long ago how to meditate until their heartbeats were barely to be heard and would pass unnoticed amongst a crowd. Castiel could only pray that the noise and commotion of four horses and their riders would further camouflage the sound of his heart and not give away his hiding place to their pursuers.

He didn't know how long he had sat silent and still amongst the multitude of leaves and branches of the huge old oak awaiting salvation but suddenly the calm of the clearing was broken by the canter of hooves and the jangle of metal. The Riders were surprisingly quiet, as they slowed their horses to a walk. Castiel closed his eyes and focused on his body, barely breathing.

"Dean, there's a trail, two sets of footsteps" called a voice Castiel hadn't heard before. Dean, the leader's name was Dean, he thought distractedly. That jaw and those lips belonged to a Sentinel called Dean. Castiel shivered. He was quite sure that he would have happily lived out the rest of his time on earth without knowing that. The Sentinel frightened him. His power was overwhelming and Cas just wanted to hide from him.

"Thanks Garth" the smooth intensely masculine voice called "Sammy take point, we need to catch them before they get back to the Castle, we can't let anyone find out about us"

"On it Bro" the voice of the Giant responded calmly and suddenly there was the sound of horses racing out of the clearing. For long moments Castiel hardly dared to breathe as he listened to the horses moving further and further away. When he could hear them no longer, he drew a deep shuddering breath into his aching air deprived lungs and bent his head to his knees in relief. Now he only had his fleeing brother to worry about.

"And there you are Sweetheart" the amused purring satisfaction in that velvet voice was open and sent startled shivers racing through the young Guide's body. Castiel's pulse rioted in shock and his heartbeat took on the timber of the ceremonial Castle drums proclaiming a feast day. He felt sick. Merciful Heavens what was he going to do now?

"I'm impressed. You did very well hiding like that, any normal Sentinel would not have noticed, but we are Hunters Sweetheart, it's our job to notice, now why don't you come down like a good boy hmm". The smug condescension in that alarmingly attractive voice made Castiel want to flatten that bastard offspring of a she -goat with a solid punch to that ridiculously attractive jaw. The fact that the voice was stroking through his nerve ends and causing a strange warmth in his gut he ignored with the stubborn determination for which all the members of the Archangel family were renowned.  
Castiel set his own jaw in obstinate refusal and neither moved nor responded to the Rogue's taunting words.

"Boy, if you make me come up there after you, I promise you will regret it", the smooth voice almost sang the words, still amused but there was a clear threat in the tone now.

Castiel kept quiet. What could the mocking bully do to him? If he managed to climb the branches and get high enough Castiel would happily dislodge him with a kick to the face. The longer he kept this Dean creature distracted the more chance Gabriel had of getting to safety. There was also the inescapable fact that as soon as that Sentinel saw Castiel without his Cape, he would know straight away that he was a Guide, an unbonded Virgin Guide and Castiel did not want to end up dragged back to their camp and mate bonded to one of those Savages.

Gabriel ran. He refused to think about leaving Castiel behind, if he thought about it he would go back for him and be damned to their rescue plan. He poured his rage and his terrible fear into his muscles and he ran for his life, no he ran for Castiel's life. He wanted his Sentinel brothers with a desperation he hadn't felt since he was a very young child.  
(Gabriel had woken in the throes of a nightmare after listening to one of Uncle Zachariah's horrible bedtime tales of monsters like the Leviathan who fattened little children up for their tables and ate them in one gulp. Teenage Michael had been furious and banned Zachariah from telling the little Guides any more stories. Surprisingly it was baby Castiel who had avenged Gabriel's fright. The next day as they broke their fast, little Castiel had tripped near a Servant who was carrying a steaming bowl of porridge. The Servant had instinctively tried to help the small child but had ended up dumping the whole bowl over the head of the seated Zachariah. In the commotion that followed, it was only Lucifer who saw little Castiel wink at the open mouthed Gabriel, and then turn back to his food with the air of an innocent little lamb. Lucifer had laughed so much without explaining the joke that their Father had banished him from the room for mocking their porridge head of an Uncle.)

Gabriel could hear nothing but the beat of his heart and the pounding of his feet on the forest floor. Branches tugged at the capes, both the one he wore and the one he carried. He finally flung Castiel's cape into the undergrowth when he thought he was far enough away from the clearing, he stumbled over a rock over compensating for the loss of the cape on his arm, righted himself and carried on.

Was he close enough yet to shout for his brothers? He didn't have enough air in his lungs to be able to do that without stopping and he didn't dare stop. Suddenly he was out of the trees and there across the vast expanse of undulating wild flower meadows, and low lying hedges he could just about see the Castle's crenellation. Merciful Heavens was he still so far away? He had slowed for a few seconds and before he could resume his punishing pace (he deserved to be punished, he had to be punished, he had abandoned his little brother, his Castiel was alone and injured and he had left him), Gabriel could feel vibrations rising up through his legs from the ground, for a scant second confusion almost made him stop, the earth was trembling beneath him, but….

His eyes widened with horrified comprehension and he put on a burst of speed, screaming the word No over and over and over. Two riders over took him on each side, their horses merely cantering as if enjoying a constitutional on a beautiful summer's morn, mocking his speed. They rode closer and closer together until they blocked his way and when he darted in desperation back towards the tree line, he felt the looming presence of the third horse. Gabriel screamed No again in frustrated rage and fear and a desperate useless hope that his brother's would hear his cries, as he was scooped up from the ground and thrown across the huge muscled thighs of the Sentinel who had leant down with ease and picked him up as if he were but a child. He opened his mouth to scream once more when a huge gauntleted hand clamped across his mouth and nose. "Be quiet boy and I will let you breath" the Sentinel's voice was calm and familiar despite the harsh words. It was the young Giant who had gathered him up like a clucking hen which had escaped its coop.

Gabriel struggled frantically as he felt the hand close off his airways. He had been so close, so close. This couldn't be happening, he had to save Castiel. He had to get to his brothers. Please.  
The Rider wheeled the horse around and raced back towards the forest. The other two horsemen following closely. Gabriel stared down at the fast moving ground, dizzy with the sight and lack of oxygen. He tried to struggle, but those strong arms were immovable. Before he lost consciousness, he found himself wishing with unfamiliar viciousness that he would vomit all over the freakishly huge Sentinel's lap. He promised himself that he would find a way to make the gigantic bastard suffer.

* * *

AN:

No infringement intended. Hope you enjoy this strange little tale. Should be three chapters max. Let me know what you think? xx


End file.
